


Dressing Room Drama

by darktensh17



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, Dating, Gender Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri works at a high class clothing store, his day is incredibly boring until two good looking blonds walk-in. It just gets crazier from there! Yuuram hints</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A dress by any other name is still stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr awful-aus prompt: “You’re stuck in a dress in the fitting room cause the zipper broke and are now asking me for help, idk man I’m not paid enough for this..”

Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, as he was somewhat infamously known as, was bored to tears. He’d been working for over a month at this store and he spent more time bored out of his mind than actually doing anything. The boutique was rather small with a very specific, very wealthy cliental, the only reason Yuuri had even gotten this job was because his other was friends with the owner of the store, who also happened to be his best friend Murata Ken’s mother. It was a perfect part time job to help him pay for his schooling, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t rather be outside playing baseball. 

Sighing he glanced at his phone for the tenth time that hour, hoping that Mutara or someone had texted him to give him something to do. Unfortunately he was out of luck, it seemed everyone had something to do except him, and he was the only one working! He could probably find something to do to keep him entertained for a few minutes, but there were only so many times you could refold clothes and dust before you wanted to scream in frustration. During the first half of his shift he’d done both and several other menial tasks, at least five times. He’d had one customer the entire day; an older gentleman with salt and pepper hear and wearing dark sunglasses, who had come in grabbed several dress shirts and ties and paid for them. The entire transaction had taken less than ten minutes out of Yuuri’s time. 

Just as he was about to despair about his mind turning to mush due to inactivity, the bell above the door jingled merrily alerting him to the presence of a customer. Straightening up Yuuri plastered on his best smile toward what appeared to be a mother and daughter. “Welcome to Daikenja, I’m Yuuri and if you need any assistance please don’t hesitate to call for me.”

“Oh how helpful! Thank you Yuuri!” The mother replied cheerfully, her smile wide as she pulled her daughter toward the women’s section. The woman was a real beauty and obviously foreign though she spoke Japanese with little accent. She had long curly blond hair, large emerald eyes, pale skin and the type of body that any model would be envious of; tall, thin and curvy. Her tight black dress clung to every single one of those curves and left quite a bit of her generous cleavage bared to the world. 

Her daughter protested as she was dragged by her arm after her mother. “Mother! Why are we even here? You have more than enough dresses!” The daughter’s voice was a bit lower than most girls Yuuri had met, but still rather pleasant and while she wasn’t as tall or curvy as her mother, she was still really pretty with all the same colouring save that her hair was short and as significantly flatter in the chest beneath her white ruffled button up top. Oh well, Yuuri wasn’t much of a breast man anyway, that was more Murata’s thing. He did notice how nice her ass was in her jeans as she was pulled by where he was standing at the counter. 

The mother either hadn’t heard what her daughter had said or she’d ignored it. “Oh Wolfie you just have to come and see these dresses!” Yuuri lost sight of both of them in the ladies dresses near by where the changing rooms were. He was still able to hear them if he was needed and he could see both of them on the security monitor tucked under the desk so he wasn’t too worried.

Yuuri was wondering just how long it could take two women to shop for and try on clothes when the mother popped out from the dress corner almost an hour later, waving his way. “Yoohoo Mr Yuuri!” She called, when she noticed she had his attention she walked over, hips swaying almost seductively as she did. “I have to step out for a few minutes to make a call but my darling is still trying on clothes. If Wolfie needs anything can you go over?” When Yuuri nodded his consent she clapped her hands in delight. “Wonderful! I won’t be too long.” Her request met, she sauntered out of the shop, pulling her cell phone out of her purse as she did. 

Yuuri glanced over at the monitor checking to see if Wolfie needed any assistance, not seeing her on the monitor he assumed she was still changing and settled back against the counter to wait. He wondered what sorts of clothes she was trying on; she seemed to have a tomboyish type personality and look, which was still super cute! But Yuuri wasn’t sure if she was really a dress type person, she had long legs though, and Yuuri would bet his favourite baseball glove they looked even lovelier without anything on them. He almost hoped she did need something so that he could go in there and help her just to get a glance at her. 

Ah! But that was very perverted of him to think! What would his mother thing?! She didn’t approve of him ogling women like pieces of meat, it was after all the only black mark she had against Murata, who was a notorious pervert. Maybe he should stop hanging out with his friend; it was turning him into a bad person. He couldn’t help the silly grin that slid on to his face at the thought of Wolife, she sure was cute!

As if to answer his prayers he heard a muffled voice from the direction of the changing room calling out for help. Schooling his expression into something less disturbing he made his way over, glancing to see if the sexy mother had come back in, he was delighted to see she had not. 

“Mother!” Wolfie’s voice came more clearly from the changing room. “Where are you!?”

Clearing his throat, Yuuri stopped at the entrance to the changing rooms not going in. “Your mother has stepped out to make some calls, is there something I can help you with miss?”

There was some sputtering from inside and when Yuuri peaked in he spotted a pair of delicate feet in the third stall on the right. “I don’t need you I need my mother! If you want to be helpful go and find her!” 

The blonde beauty was obviously angry and Yuuri decided not to push his luck, telling her to wait a moment as he headed to the front door of the shop and opened it up to tell the mother she was needed, only to find no one there. “Eh?” She’d left not that long ago, there was no way she could have just disappeared if she was still in the area. A quick glance into the nearest few stores revealed no sexy mother, and Yuuri was left wondering just where she’d gone and how she had disappeared so quickly. Shrugging his shoulders and thanking someone up there for small blessings, he made his way back into the shop and over to the changing room. “She’s not here miss, I can’t see her at all. I don’t know how she vanished so quickly unless someone picked her up.” He added as an afterthought.

“Oh for the love of Shinou! She promised she wouldn’t do this today!” Wolfie hissed, cursing to herself for several moments. Finally a resigned sigh came from inside the changing room. “Are you still there?” She asked and it took a moment for Yuuri to realize that Wolfie was speaking to him.

“Ah! Y-yes! Can I help you with something?” Yuuri replied, trying not to sound too eager to help. 

There was a moment of silence before Wolfie spoke again. “I need you to come in here and help me . . . remove the dress I’m wearing. The zipper broke and I cannot get out of it.” 

Yuuri’s face went completely red at that and several less than appropriate thoughts flashed through his mind. His mother had not raised him to be a pervert however much Murata may be influencing him; the honour of family pervert went to Shouri. “I-I’m not sure that’s appropriate miss. I can try and get someone else to come in here and help you though.”

“What are you a wimp as well as an idiot!” Wolfie growled, annoyance clear in his voice. “I don’t have anything you don’t so get in here and get me out of this dress!” When Yuuri failed to obey his orders he added an angry, “NOW!” 

Yuuri hastened to obey the order, hesitating for a moment before knocking on the stall door to let Wolfie know that he was coming in. “If you turn your back to me I can try and open the zipper without seeing too much.” An annoyed ‘fine’ came from within and Yuuri waited a moment before pushing the door open. He was met with Wolfie’s back, part of it left uncovered due to the way the dress he was wearing dipped in the back, his shoulders also bare for Yuuri to sweep his eyes over. Unbidden he let his eyes wander downward to Wolfie’s cute little butt and, just as Yuuri suspected, long creamy legs visible from where the dress stopped midway down Wolfie’s thigh. His inner pervert did a happy dance at the sight. Maybe if everything went well he would work up the courage to ask Wolfie out on a date; she looked to be around the same age as him. 

“What are you doing just standing there!? Are you going to help or not?” Wolfie demanded, glaring at him over he shoulders. She had the most expressive green eyes, they seemed to dance with an inner fire and Yuuri was absolutely enchanted. 

“S-sorry.” Grinning sheepishly and turning away to hide any evidence of the blush he felt creeping up his face; Yuuri turned his attention to the problem at hand. It appeared that the zipper had jammed half way down the dress, right where it would be almost impossible for Wolfie to reach back and grab it. With the way the dress was hugging all of her curves, Yuuri guessed that it was too tight for her to simply wiggle out of the dress, which was why she had called him in here. “Alright, I’ll have this problem solved quickly.” Yuuri assured her confidently despite the shaking hands that reached out the grab the zipper. Taking a breath to calm his nerves he squared his shoulders and pulled down, only to have nothing happen; the zipper didn’t budge a single inch. “Huh. . .it’s stuck.”

Wolfie’s shoulders tensed and Yuuri could see her fists clenching at her sides. “You really are an idiot.” She hissed at him her eyes darkening as she her glare deepened. “If it wasn’t stuck don’t you think I would have gotten out of this thing by myself? This entire ordeal is already embarrassing enough, but on top of it my mother abandons me to go on one of her trysts and I’m stuck with and my only hope of escaping this torture device being a complete idiot!” Wolfie’s tone was taking on a slightly watery quality and Yuuri was afraid she was going to start crying soon.

Wanting to cheer her up, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ignoring her insults for now. “Don’t cry miss! I’ll do my best to get you out of that dress and then I’ll call a cab to get you back home.” 

“I’m not going to cry and stop calling me miss!” Wolfie cried out in anger, shaking off Yuuri’s hand. “Just get me a pair of scissors! I’m cutting myself out of this; you can charge my mother’s credit card for the cost of the dress after.”

Yuuri was about to protest but the look in Wolfie’s eyes told him that if he refused she was not above murder to get her way. Instead he nodded dumbly and hurried out to the main cash to dig out one of the pairs of scissors that they kept back there. They likely wouldn’t be ideal, but they would do the job. He raced back into the change room and held the scissors out to Wolfie, who shook her head at him gesturing in the direction of the back of the dress. “You’re going to have to do it, the front is too tight, cut right next to the zipper and maybe the dress can be salvaged after.” 

Licking suddenly dry lips, Yuuri nodded and grabbed the top of the dress, slipping a piece between teeth of the scissors. The action allowed him to touch Wolfie’s warm and incredibly smooth skin, causing him to shiver in delight. Focus Yuuri! He had a mission and that was to free dear Wolfie! With that thought in mind Yuuri began to cut the dress, trying to keep it as in line with the zipper as possible. The dress gave him some resistance but Yuuri persisted, working the scissors inch by inch down the back of the dress until it loosened enough that it fell right off of Wolfie’s slim body. 

His victory at the forefront of his mind, it took Yuuri a moment to realize that Wolfie was standing naked in front with only a pair of black panties covering her, she wasn’t even wearing a bra! “Ah! Ah ah ah!” His mind ground to a half and Yuuri quickly covered his eyes quickly. “I didn’t see anything I promise!” 

“What are you shouting about you wimp? Didn’t I already say we have all the same parts?” Wolfie asked as she turned around to face Yuuri. “Have you honestly never seen another man half naked before?”

Yuuri blinked and slowly lowered his hands away from his eyes, getting his first good look at Wolfie who was standing in front of him with a very male body, his hands on his narrow hips. “Eh? EH!? EHHHHH!?” 

Wolfie made a face and covered his ears, quickly. “Be quiet you wimp! What are you so surprised for? Did you honestly think I was a girl!?” The amount of irritation in the question had Yuuri re-evaluating his choices in life as it flashed in front of his eyes, even as Wolfie shoved the dress at him and pushed him pushed him out of the stall. “Get out of here so I can change clothes! I already told you I’ll pay for the dress after!”

With only his shock to keep him going, Yuuri gathered up the remains of the dress and headed to the cash. It was almost time for closing anyway, once he rang up the dress and saw his customer out he could go home and pretend this entire day had never happened. He wasn’t being paid enough for such a shock to his sexual orientation; he was straight wasn’t he? Despite the fact that Wolfie was a guy, Yuuri couldn’t help but still find him cute, especially when his cheeks were flushed with anger, they’d probably look prettied flushed with pass- NO! Bad thoughts! Yuuri was straight! There was no way he could have a thing for a pretty boy!

Lucky for him he was spared any more inner reflection when Wolfie came out of the changing room in the outfit he’d entered the store in. Now that Yuuri knew that he was actually a boy he could see that he was more masculine than Yuuri had originally thought, even if he did have a pretty face and lovely legs. He came up to the counter and stared at Yuuri expectantly his cheeks still lightly flushed with anger. Yuuri stared back at him, giving him a once over and finding that yes, he was still ridiculously attractive.

“Well?” Wolfie asked impatiently, tapping his fingers on the counter.

“Well what?” Yuuri asked, parroting the question. When Wolfie gestured to the dress Yuuri laughed loudly to hide his embarrassment at having forgotten. “Right, right.” He rang up the dress and pulled up the manual credit payment. “I’ll need your name as well as your mother’s name to put in the information.”

Wolfie snorted in annoyance but complied. “My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld and my mother is Cecilie von Spitzweg.” Yuuri wondered why they had different last names but didn’t question it only putting in the information that Wolfram had given him, wondering just where the two were from with such foreign names. 

Once the purchase was wrong through, Yuuri bagged an undamaged version of the dress and held it out to Wolfram. “Don’t worry about the damaged one. Even if you don’t want to keep this one, you can always exchange or return it for store credit.” Throwing out all reason he added, “I thought you looked really good in it by the way.”

Wolfram’s face flamed red and he quickly grabbed the bag from Yuuri’s hand. “I-Idiot! It’s for a play I’m in! I don’t wear dresses for fun!”

Yuuri only grinned, enjoying how flustered Wolfram was. “Oh? Can I come and see it?” His tone was joking but Yuuri found that he was very serious. Wolfram however didn’t say anything, merely blinked at him in surprise. 

Just when Yuuri was about to add that it had been a joke, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, tacking out two tickets and handing them to Yuuri, “They were supposed to be for my brothers but I can get more. I’m not even sure that they can make it anyway. Since I gave them to you, you had better come wimp!” The blush darkened and Wolfram turned away from Yuuri with a dignified ‘humph.’

Even though he knew that he was smiling like an idiot, Yuuri couldn’t be bothered to care how stupid he looked. “I’ll be there Wolfie~”

The nickname earned him a look, something between a glare and a pout. “You had better.” Was all Wolfram said, heading to the door to the shop just as a dark limousine pulled up on the street in front of it. “Wimp!” 

Wolfram added as he hurried out. Yuuri watched him go thinking to himself that maybe the day hadn’t been so bad after all. Now he just had to make it through his mother squealing at being able to go to a play, lord knows he wasn’t going to take Murata with him. That pervert would just end up being competition, and Yuuri had no plans to share cute little Wolfie with anyone.


	2. Murateo, Wolframet and the Jealous Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to a play, Miko fangirls, and Murata is Murata.
> 
> On a side note; both Yuuri and Wolfram (And Murata) are in college rather than high school.

Yuuri should have known something was up when his best friend Ken Murata put about zero fuss about Yuuri not inviting him to the play. Even Murata’s adoration of Yuuri’s mother wouldn’t have kept him from making some acerbic comment about being left out. Instead he’d just told Yuuri to enjoy the play and had been on his way.

Yuuri’s mother Miko on the other hand was super excited about being invited to the play. “Romeo and Juliet is just so romantic! I bet they have a real beauty playing Juliet, and Romeo will be so handsome!” Yuuri barely listened as his mother continued to gush about the play; he was too busy wondering what roll Wolfram would be playing that required him to be in a dress. He would never admit it out loud, but most of Yuuri’s night time fantasies involved Wolfram both in and out of the dress he’d had on in the changing room that day.

“Yu-chan are you listening to me?!” His mother’s voice from right beside him caused Yuuri to jump in surprise and look at her sheepishly, his attention immediately returning to the road after. It was no good to drive with distracted thoughts.

“Yes mom, sorry.”

“It’s mama!” Came the usual admonition, before she went back to gushing about how wonderful and romantic Romeo and Juliet was. Yuuri just shook his head and continued to drive, eventually arriving at the expensive private college the play was being held at and finding a parking spot. As they got out of the car, his mother placed a finger against her chin thoughtfully. “It’s this were Ken goes to school?” 

Yuuri blinked looking at the building and then down at the tickets, suddenly realizing why the name of the college had sounded so familiar to him. “You’re right it is. I wonder why he didn’t tell me it was here when I mentioned the play.” Shrugging his shoulders at his own question, Yuuri offered his arm to his mother and winced as she squealed in delight and latched on to it tightly. 

They headed into the theatre, which was its own building on the campus, and after showing the user their tickets, they were escorted to a seat on the balcony with perfect view of the stage. Yuuri’s mother was practically bouncing in her seat as they got settled and waited for the play to start.

Eventually the lights went out and the curtained opened just enough for someone to step out dressed in a blue school uniform, a microphone in his hand. At first Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was a boy or a girl, it was only when they started speaking that he realized it was a boy.

“Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.”

With a bow he left the stage and the curtain opened to begin the first act. The scene opened in a setting that was styled after the front of a school campus. Yuuri paid attention vaguely, not particularly interested in Shakespeare, or really understanding it, he was more interested in seeing Wolfram, so far he hadn’t appeared at all. 

It wasn’t until they began to talk about Romeo, and Murata of all people appeared on stage, that Yuuri really began to pay attention. Like many of the other younger actors, he was wearing a school uniform, though not the one Yuuri was used to seeing him in. 

“See, where he comes: so please you, step aside. I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.” The young man playing Benvolio said to the older students playing Lord and Lady Montague.

Looking satisfied Lord Montague took his wife’s arm in his. “I would thou wert so happy by thy stay. To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.” Together the two left the stage. 

“Good morrow, cousin.” Benvolio greeted Murata as Romeo, as he came down a set of stairs into the courtyard, scratching his head lazily. 

“Is the day so young?” Murata asked with a wide yawn as he stretched, looking as though he had just woken up, his glasses even askew on his face.

“But new struck nine.”

Murata looked startled, fixing his glasses and trying to tame his wild hair. “Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?”

“It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?” Benvolio wrapped a brotherly arm around Murata’s shoulder. 

With a sad sigh, Murata shook his head. “Not having that, which, having, makes them short.” 

“In love?”

“Out— ” Murata admitted mournfully.

“Of love?” Benvolio prodded as the two of them walked around the state as though they were taking a stroll.

“Out of her favour, where I am in love.” Yuuri had to admit that Murata was a good actor, he could feel the melancholy that flowed out of him, and he could tell the audience did as well. Beside him his mother was making little noises of sympathy, even wiping a tear from her eyes. The scene continued on with Benvolio offering comfort to Romeo before leading to the end of the scene. 

It wasn’t until scene three that Wolfram finally made his appearance onstage, and he did so spectacularly.

Lady Capulet, played by a lovely blond young woman dressed in a modern day business suit bustled into a well decorated room. “Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me.”

The redheaded girl who played the nurse wiped her hands on a napkin before turning toward where a door had been set up toward the back of the stage. “Now, by my maidenhead, at eighteen year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, lady-bird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!”

When the door opened Yuuri felt his heart flutter as Wolfram walked onto the stage, dressed in a red schoolgirl’s uniform, his blond hair curling around his face beautifully. He looked like an angel. “How now! Who calls?” He asked breathlessly, as though he had just hurried into the room.

The nurse clucked her tongue disapprovingly and ushered Wolfram into the center of the stage. “Your mother.” 

Wolfram turned to address the blonde playing his mother, bowing low before her. “Madam, I am here. What is your will?”

Most of the rest of the scene was background noise for Yuuri, his focus was only on Wolfram, who had far too speaking lines in the scene for Yuuri’s liking and wasn’t present at all in the next scene where Romeo, his cousins, and his best friend Mercutio, played by the blond boy who had done the intro, planned on sneaking into the party at the Capulet mansion. 

The sounds of a lone flute filled the air in the theatre as all eyes were glued to a large staircase that had been set in the right corner of the stage as Wolfram slowly made his way down them, looking about at the gathered party guests. He was wearing the very black dress that he had purchased from Yuuri the night they had met, and someone had sewn a pair of black angel wings on to it to complete his masquerade outfit. In ways he both complimented and was the opposite of Murata with his white knight costume.

Soon after the first meeting Murata had Wolfram pressed up against a pillar, professing Romeo’s love for Juliet. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Wolfram pushed him away, turning hishead. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; gor saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Murata leaned forward again, tilting his head down so that his own lips were close to Wolfram’s. The sight of which had Yuuri on the edge of his seat. 

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” Wolfram replied, looking unimpressed by Murata’s words, turning his head away.

Murata was not deterred, reaching forward and cupping Wolfram’s cheek in his hand, turning it so that they were face to face again. “Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” This time their lips met in the barest of kisses and Yuuri couldn’t keep a growl from escaping him. From beside him, his mother looked over his way in surprise.

Wolfram slipped out from between Murata’s arms, turning to face him with a look of patronizing amusement on his face. “You kiss by the book.” Soon after they were interrupted by the nurse and both soon knew of the other’s familial ties to the enemy family and the act came to an end. 

The second act was torture for Yuuri with Romeo and Juliet becoming closer romantically, which meant more time for Murata to have his paws all over Wolfram. When the act ended with the allusion to Romeo and Juliet’s marriage, thankfully no more kissing scenes so far, Yuuri was relieved. During the intermission though, his mother turned to him with a look on her face that demanded he tell her just what was going on.

“Yu-chan, mama thinks you have more invested in this play than just watching it. I know you were surprised that Ken-chan is in it, even though mama knew all along, but you seem to be very angry with him.” Her hands were crossed over her chest in a position that screamed disapproval as she waited for him to answer.

“I’m not mad at Murata for not telling me he was in the play.” He replied quickly, and honestly, hoping to soothe his mother’s temper. “I’m no really mad at him at all. Honest!”

His mother did not seem at all satisfied by the answer. “Does this have something to do with where you got the tickets for the play? It must not have been Ken-chan that gave them to you since you were surprised to see him in the play. Tell me Yu-chan!”

“It’s Juliet!” Yuuri cried, flinching away from his mother’s angry glare. “I don’t like Murata putting his hands all over and kissing Juliet! I mean Wolfram!”

There was a moment of silence from his mother before a sharp shriek of delight pierced the air around where they were sitting. “Yu-chan do you have a crush on the boy playing Juliet!? Is that why you were so excited about the play!? Are you going to ask him out!?” The questions came too fact for Yuuri to answer them all and even when his mother did stop to take a breath, Yuuri wasn’t able to breathe through her tight hug. “I’m so excited Yu-chan! He’s so pretty and he’s a wonderful actor! Mama definitely approves!”

“M-Mom!” Yuuri desperately pried at his mother’s arms trying to loosen them enough to be able to breathe. When she finally did release her death grip, Yuuri let out a huge sigh of relief. “There isn’t anything going on between us, we met the other night when he came into the store with his mother and bought the dress he wore during the party scene.” No need to tell her about seeing Wolfram naked after he cut another version of the same dress off him. “And well. . .I was thinking that maybe I would ask him out, but I don’t think it would go over well. I mean just look at him!”

“It’s true that Wolf-chan is very beautiful and talented, and Yu-chan is Yu-chan, but I just know it will work!” His mother cried as she clapped her hands together excitedly. “He gave you the tickets so he probably wants to see you again! You’re just going to have to gather up your courage and ask him out. When your father and I started dating he asked me to marry him soon after!” 

Yuuri thought about Wolfram’s cute expression after giving him the tickets and wondered if that might be true. He hadn’t been sure at the time, but the blond had looked like he was blushing. “I hope so mom, I really do.”

They didn’t have any further chance to speak about it, much to Yuuri’s relief, as the next act began. 

-

As the end of the play neared, Yuuri was on the edge of his seat, clasping one of his mother’s hands in his own as they watched Wolfram wake up from his death like state only to discovered Murata’s dead body. It was the most tragic scene in the play and both of them had tears in their eyes.

On the stage Wolfram reached out to where Murata lay with trembling fingers. He spoke softly in a disbelieving tone, noticing a cup resting on the altar on which he was laying. When he spoke his voice was choked with tears. “What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?” Throwing the cup away, Wolfram leaned closer to Murata, running his hands over the other boy’s face. “I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.” The kiss was just the barest brushes of their lips. “Thy lips are warm.” 

Behind the stage curtains, out of sight, a commotion could be heard, “Lead, boy: which way?”

Wolfram lifted his head and the lights glinted off the tears running down his cheeks. “Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief.” Looking around he took hold of the dagger sheathed at Murata’s waist. “O happy dagger! This is thy sheath,” turning the dagger toward himself he thrust it into his heart. “There rust, and let me die.” With the barest of sighs he slumped over on top of Murata’s body and the lights dimmed to shadow the lovers’ dead bodies as they were discovered by the night watch. 

As the curtains began to close, the dark haired actor who had played the prince turned to the audience his expression grave as he delivered the final lines of the play.

“A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

Around Yuuri the audience jumped to their feet with thundering applause with Yuuri and his mother joining them as well. There were cheers as the cast appeared back on stage and took their bows, including a silver-haired man who Yuuri assumed was the director. The loudest applause were for Wolfram and Murata as the two took their bows together. 

Yuuri noticed as Wolfram bowed that he glanced in the direction of the balcony that Yuuri and his mother were sitting in. Wolfram’s smile seemed to brighten at something before he and the rest of the cast left the stage once again. 

Clinging to his arm as they made their way toward the exit after, Yuuri’s mother was still drying her tears. “Ahhh Yu-chan that was wonderful! Mama is crying so much!” She sniffled a little and blew her nose into a handkerchief before stopping abruptly. “Yu-chan, we should get Ken-chan and your Wolf-chan some flowers!” She was pointing to one of the walls of the lobby where a young woman was selling single flowers as well as bouquet.

He was about to protest when before Yuuri realized that this was actually a really great idea. Wolfram would probably love a bouquet of roses, and he’d get Murata a single carnation or something, his performance was good but there was far too much kissing for Yuuri’s taste. “That’s a great idea mom.” His mother was so pleased that he agreed with her that she didn’t even protest him not calling her mama. 

Going over to the flower stand he picked up an impressive bouquet of flowers that included roses, and then two carnations, one purple one and one pink one. He gave the pink carnation to his mother much to her delight and kept the other for Murata. They’d only have to wait until the actors came out. To make sure that Murata met up with them he sent his friend a quick text. 

Not long after his cell chimed to let him know he’d gotten a reply. I’ll be right out. The message was followed by a winky face, and Yuuri wondered if that meant that he should be worried. 

Yuuri planned on giving Murata the flowers for Wolfram, since he doubted he’s see the blond. He hadn’t planned on Wolfram following out after Murata. Following behind him were two intimidating men and the sexy blonde that was his mother, Yuuri guessed they’d all made the play after all. Wolfram had changed out of the girls’ school uniform and was now wearing a sky blue chemise, and dark blue jeans. The outfit was simple but Yuuri still found his breath catching at the sight of him.

“Yo Shibuya! Mama! Did you enjoy the play?” Murata asked as he jogged over to them, catching Miko as she launched herself at him with a squeal. “Ken-chan you were the best! Oh you were such a handsome Romeo!”

“Mama is too kind!” Murata exclaimed, as Miko handed him the purple carnation that Yuuri had bought earlier. “Mama let me introduce you to my wonderful Juliet,” He reached back and took Wolfram’s hand, pulling the blond forward. “Wolfram this is Miko, my friend’s wonderful mother.”

Yuuri winced as his mother practically threw herself at a startled looking Wolfram. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Wolf-chan! Call me Jennifer!”

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jennifer.” Wolfram stuttered out, looking adorable as he awkwardly returned Miko’s hug. “This is my mother Cecilie, and these are my older brother’s Gwendal and Conrad.” 

Cecilie smiled down at Miko. “Please call me Cheri; it’s what all of my close friend call me.” The comment earned a grumble from Wolfram, as he carefully disentangled himself from Miko. “And who is this handsome young man here?”

Miko beamed at the question and pulled Yuuri forward. “This is my youngest son Yuuri; he came to see Wolf-chan act. We both thought the play was wonderful! You’re Wolfram has so much talent! You and Wolf-chan are so beautiful and you’re other sons are so handsome!” She looked over at Gwendal and Conrad the same way one looks at a celebrity they admire. 

“I remember you! You were the boy at the store where we got Wolfie’s dress. You were so helpful, Wolfie said you were a perfect gentleman.” Cheri exclaimed as she looked Yuuri over with a knowing look.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he listened to his mother talk and almost sputtered at Cheri’s words. When he looked over at Wolfram’s brothers he had to fight not to shrink away from the glare that the taller one, Gwendal was giving him. “H-hello.” 

“Hello Yuuri.” The other brother, Conrad, said kindly; Yuuri didn’t miss the look of appraisal in his eyes though. Did both Wolfram’s brothers know of Yuuri intentions toward him? How? Did Wolfram talk to them about him? Yuuri was beginning to feel more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. 

His mother’s voice mentioning flowers snapped Yuuri out of his fear and he turned to Wolfram, who was looking back at him. “T-these are for you!” Yuuri held out the bouquet of roses out for Wolfram to take. 

Wolfram looked startled but the expression was soon chased away with a smile as he took the bouquet. “Thank you Yuuri.”

“I’m disappointed Shibuya, I only got a single carnation.” Murata said teasingly from right beside Yuuri, causing him to jump. “Wolfram’s performance must have really swayed you. I didn’t know you liked classical theatre so much.” 

Yuuri kicked at Murata, annoyed when his friend jumped away with a laugh. It was a relief when he went to join Yuuiri and Wolfram’s mothers, joining in their conversation. This left Wolfram and Yuuri practically alone, with the exception of the watchful gazes of Wolfram’s big brothers. “S-so, you were really great tonight! I’m glad I was able to attend.” 

Wolfram, who had the cutest little flush to his cheeks, turned up his nose at the comment. “Of course I was great, I didn’t practice practically every day for six months to be mediocre.” Yuuri’s compliment seemed to please him though, and the shy smile playing at his lips was endearing. “I am glad you could make it wimp, it would have been a shame for those tickets to waste.”

“Since it seems like your family made it anyway, I don’t think they would have.” Yuuri pointed out, causing Wolfram to blush even more. 

Wolfram suddenly looked down at the bouquet of roses, hiding his blush. “It just worked out that way, it’s not like I gave you an extra pair of tickets or anything.” 

That peaked Yuuri’s interest, but he was wise enough to know not to tease Wolfram any further. “It’s a lucky thing it worked out then.” Hesitantly he took a step closer to Wolfram. “So, um, I have these tickets to an amusement park that my boss gave me.” Which was not at all a lie, Murata’s mother had come up to him a few days ago with a look he saw too often on his friend’s face and handed him the tickets, saying that it was a bonus for working so hard. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“Like a date?” Wolfram asked hesitantly, peaking out from behind the flowers, an almost hopeful look on his face.

Yuuri beamed at that, “Sure a date! It’ll be a blast!” 

After a moment’s hesitation, Wolfram nodded. “I’d love to.” 

“Great! I’ll pick you up on Saturday! If you give me your number we can text each other!” Yuuri eagerly dug out his phone and held it out to Wolfram, his heart hammering at the thought of having the other young man’s number. Wolfram took it and quickly put his number in, before handing it back to Yuuri. “I’ll text you soon so you’ll have my number to.”

Wolfram nodded, his attention soon called away as his mother called for him to hurry up, they were leaving now. “You can flirt with your boyfriend later!” She added much to her youngest son’s obvious embarrassment and both her older sons’ annoyances.

Face practically glowing red, Wolfram offered Yuuri a tense smile. “Don’t forget to message me you wimp. If you do I’ll never forgive you.” Message delivered, he headed after his family, glancing back only once to wave goodbye.

Yuuri watched him go, grinning from ear to ear. He had a date. He had a date with Wolfram! There was nothing that could pop his bubble of happiness; not even Murata’s teasing or his mother’s congratulations. Saturday. He couldn’t wait.


	3. The course of true love never did know how to handle seasickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amusement park, Yozak in a dress, and a trip through the Tunnel of Love. What more could a man in love ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to write, I know OTL. But when I really did get around to writing it, I had fun. Sorry in advance for spelling/grammar errors. No beta.
> 
> Also I spoil you guys too much :P Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri stared up at the gates in front of him and at the enormous house beyond them. He glanced down at his phone to make sure he had the correct address, and returned to staring. He knew that the college that Murata and Wolfram went to was an elite private college, and that it took money to attend, but this was ridiculous! He could fit at least three of his parents’ house in here, and house at least ten families! Did Wolfram really live here?

Glancing down at the address written down on the small piece of paper in his hands to ensure that yes, this was the place Wolfram had specified, Yuuri nervously pressed the buzzer on the gate. There was a moment where nothing happened, then the speaker crackled and a startled came over the com. “Y-yes!? Spitzweg Residence. Who is it?”

“Ah. . .it’s Yuuri S-Shibuya calling on Wolfram.” Yuuri replied nervously, wondering if he’d misheard Wolfram’s last name. Hadn’t he said it was Bielefeld? Oh but wait, his mother’s name was Spitzweg, so Wolfram’s father must be Bielefeld.

The sound of the gate opening accompanied by the same voice from before calling out ‘enter, jolted Yuuri out of his thoughts. Gulping he released the brake peddle and drove up toward the entrance of the house, feeling inadequate in his father’s small old car. When arrived at the front of the house, he parked and got out, going up to the door and pressing the doorbell. The melody that played sounded like something Yuuri had heard during music classes in elementary school, but he couldn’t place it. 

The door opened to reveal a blonde young woman in a pink maids outfit. “Welcome.” Her voice was bright and she had a cheerful smile as she stepped aside to let him in. “Master Wolfram will be down in just a moment. If you could follow me to the sitting room.” 

She lead him to a small room decorated with large paintings, some of which looked like they were drawn by a child, others were just incomprehensible. Out of all of them there were at leas a few that looked normal, and were actually rather pretty, of those Yuuri’s favourite was the one that featured two horses, one black, one white, grazing in an open field. 

“Sorry about the wait.” Wolfram’s voice said from behind him. “I had to finish some last minute paperwork with Big Brother Gwendal.” He smiled at Yuuri almost shyly, and Yuuri felt his heart speed up at it. Wolfram was too cute right now, dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, with purple collar, and brown slacks. Yuuri felt like a bit of a slob in comparison, in blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. 

Realizing that Wolfram was waiting for him to reply, Yuuri grinned at him reassuringly. “That’s alright, I wasn’t waiting for very long. If you’re ready now though, we can head out.”

Wolfram nodded before leading the way out, bidding the maids goodbye before he and Yuuri headed out to Yuuri’s dad’s car. As he was entering the car, Yuuri felt a child foll up his spine, but looking around he saw no one. 

Wolfram looked at him in concern. “Is everything alright?” 

“Ah yeah, just a chill!” Getting into the car Yuuri started it up and they were on their way. He didn’t notice the figure of Wolfam’s big brother Gwendal glaring at him from the second floor of the mansion.

When they were far enough away from Wolfram’s house, Yuuri tried to start up some small talk. “So you and Murata go to the same college, what are you taking there?”

Wolfram glanced over at him from where he was looking out the window. “My main degrees are in art and drama, but Big Brother Gwendal insisted that I apply myself to studies that would be worthwhile so I am also taking business. Big Brother Gwendal hopes that I will eventually work for either him or take over my father’s company. I personally have no interest in doing either.” 

Sighing, Wolfram flopped further into his seat. Yuuri could tell that this was something that he and Gwendal had likely spoken about quite often. “It was that or I would not have had access to any of the education funds left to me by my father.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling inadequate compared to Wolfram all of a sudden. “It must be a lot of work for you, that’s really awesome though! I could never do all that work, I’m barely getting by with just one program!” 

The comment drew a laugh from Wolfram. “What are you taking Yuuri?”

“I’ve got a partial baseball scholarship and I’m taking accounting, kind of following in my father’s footsteps.” At Wolfram’s blank look, he grinned and continued. “Dad’s a banker for a big corporation. I don’t know if I want to work for the same people he does though. Maybe I’ll wait until my brother becomes Prime Minister and work under him.” 

“Your brother is making a bid for Prime Minister?” Wolfram asked, looking impressed. 

Yuuri nodded, turning into the parking lot of the amusement park. “He’s got a job working for the current government, and they’re grooming him to be the replacement head of the party. Or something like that.” 

“In any case, we’re here.” Yuuri announced as he turned into one of the few free parking spots and parked the car. “

Before they got out of the car, Wolfram offered Yuuri a cute little nervous smile. “If you ever need help in your studies Yuuri, I can help you.”

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri grinned back at Wolfram. “That would be great! I’ll definitely take you up on that offer sometime!”

Nodding, Wolfram unbuckled and slipped out of the car, not before Yuuri saw the blush hat he was obviously trying to hide. Grinning to himself, Yuuri followed him out of the car and they headed over to the park to get in line. They were lucky that it was still early enough that they didn’t have to wait in line too long to get their admissions into the park, which Yuuri happily paid for, despite Wolfram’s protests.

Once they were inside, Yuuri turned to Wolfram. “What did you want to do first?”

Wolfram looked around the park, seeming to be taking in everything around them. The way his eyes took in everything with such open curiosity, Yuuri wondered if Wolfram had ever been to an amusement park before. “We’re here as long as you want, so we can probably do nearly everything.”

His response was a nod as Wolfram continued to look around, eventually his eyes settled on the carousel. “I want to go on that.” 

“Uh, sure.” Yuuri was taken back, looking over at the carousel, which was mostly occupied by children. If that was what Wolfram want to try first then that’s what they would do. Taking Wolfram’s hand, Yuuri led the way to the line, where they waited for their turn. When it was finally their turn, Wolfram picked a white horse to ride on and Yuuri picked a black one.

The music began to play as the ride started; the tone was overly cheery and somewhat terrifying. Yuuri kept such thoughts to himself as watched Wolfram experience the ride; there was so much wonder and joy on his face as it went round. Seeming to sense Yuuri staring at him, he turned to flash Yuuri a bright smile, cheeks flushed with delight. It was incredibly endearing and Yuuri wished he’s had the forethought to have his phone on hand to snap a picture. 

When the ride was over, Wolfram tugged Yuuri’s hand to the next nearest ride, which happened to be a swinging pirate ship. “Common Yuuri!” Laughing, Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled along, more excited about this ride than the last one. 

“We have to try all the rides!” Wolfram exhaled excitedly while they were in line. “I never knew that this would be so exciting!”

“You’ve never been to an amusement park before?” Yuuri asked, voicing his thoughts from earlier. 

Wolfram shook his head, “Mother was always too busy, as were my brother when they would have been old enough to bring me to such things.”

“What about your father?” 

Wolfram’s expression darkened at the question and he turned away, “Father was not around most of my life.” He did not elaborate, and Yuuri didn’t push him to, feeling guilty that he’d dampened the blond’s mood. The smile that he offered Yuuri was strained. “It just means that I’m able to experience it all with you now.”

Yuuri knew that his grin was dopey, but he didn’t care. “I’ll make sure you have the best experience possible.” 

This time Wolfram’s smile was a little brighter as their turn for the ride came. Yuuri ended up seated behind an impossibly tall red headed woman, with the largest biceps Yuuri has ever seen. She blocked his view of the park, which Yuuri didn’t mind so much because his gaze was mostly focused on Wolfram.

They tackled multiple more rides throughout the course of the day. Wolfram was quite the adrenaline junky, dragging Yuuri on to all the rides he could, even ones Yuuri wasn’t too sure that he wanted to ride, such as the drop tower. They finally took a break around four to grab a bite to eat and focus on playing some games.

“You’ve really never had any sort of carnival food?” Yuuri asked incredulously. “You don’t even have to go to an amusement park to have those sorts of food!”

Wolfram scoffed, turning up his nose at Yuuri with a cute little pout on his lips. “Forgive me if I have not had the opportunity to in the past. Now are you going to introduce me to these foods or just tease me?” 

Over the course of the day, Yuuri had noticed that Wolfram had a bit of a temper, and was a bit stuck up, likely due to his upbringing. It didn’t take a way from how much he was enjoying his time with Wolfram though, so Yuuri let it pass. “Alright, a bunch of greasy amusement park food coming up! Wait here.” 

Heading to the food stalls rather than the fast food restaurants, Yuuri picked out some of the more fun foods to eat; corn dogs, onion rings, two soft pretzels, a funnel cake and some cotton candy. As he stood in line to get the cotton candy, he noticed the big bicep lady standing not too far away, looking out over the eating area. She was probably looking for a place to sit, considering how crowded it was, Yuuri silently wished her luck. 

With his bounty in hand, Yuuri returned to Wolfram, placing the food before him like an offering. “Here we are, some of the best food to be found at any amusement park, carnival, fair, etc. Corn dogs, onion rings, pretzels, funnel cake and cotton candy.” Yuuri said, pointing to each item as he listed it. “Leave the funnel cake and the cotton candy for lat because they’re dessert.” 

“This is food?” Wolfram asked sceptically, picking up a corn dog by the stick and looking at it as one might a piece of gum they stepped in. “Is it edible?” 

Grabbing his own corn dog, Yuuri popped it in his mouth. “Yeah, and it’s good! Try it!”

Still looking doubtful Wolfram held the corn dog to his mouth and took a bite. Yuuri watched his face as he chewed, his expression shifting to surprise and then delight before he scarfed the rest of the dog own. “You’re right it was good!”

Laughing Yuuri held out the onion rings to him. “You’ll like these to.” 

In the end Wolfram enjoyed all the food, but his favourite was most assuredly the cotton candy. Apparently he had quite the sweet tooth, and he looked adorable eating it. 

“Let’s go play some games; it’s all part of the fun. Maybe I can win you some prizes.” Leading Wolfram toward the games, Yuuri chose the one he’d be most likely to succeed at; one of the ball toss games. “You choose any prize you want and I’ll get it for you.”

Wolfram looked over the selections before pointing at what looked to be a small plush bear in a bee costume. “That one.” 

The man at the game held out his hand. “You have to knock all the glass bottles down for that one. It’s seven dollars per play and you get three balls.” 

Scoffing a little at the price, Yuuri handed over the money and took the first ball and launched it at the stand, barely making it rattle. Gritting his teeth he tried again, this was what he was going to school for after all; this time one of the top ones teetered and fell. “Drat.” He glanced over at Wolfram who looked more amused than anything. 

“Did you not say that you were a baseball player? Can you not do better than that Yuuri?” The comment was made lightly and was obviously teasing, but it spurred Yuuri on. Gripping the ball tightly he took a pitching stance, though he rarely ever pitched on the field and let the ball fly. This time it took all of the balls down and several of the stuffed toys fell over from the force of the impact. 

“Hah!” While Yuuri crowed victoriously, the game attendant took down the stuffy and handed it to Wolfram. “Congratulations here’s your bearbee.” 

Wolfram took the stuffy and tucked it into the back pack he’d brought, but not before giving it a happy little squeeze. “Thank you Yuuri, I want to win you something now.” Declaration made, Wolfram set off to find a suitable game, eventually settling on a dart throwing one. Unfortunately his throwing skills weren’t the best, but he did end up winning Yuuri a blue rubber bat. 

“I love it Wolf, don’t be disheartened.” Yuuri assured the pouting blond, “Besides, it’s a really appropriate gift for me.”

Wolfram didn’t seem entirely convinced. “I’m going to win you a bigger prize.” There was so much determination in his eyes that Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell him that he really, really didn’t need to. Plus Yuuri felt completely unable to say no to Wolfram; which was how he ended up with an armful of blow up toys and keychains before Wolfram finally won him a blue stuffed dragon. Yuuri half suspected the guy manning the booth gave it to him because he felt sorry for Wolfram. Yuuri’s arms were so full that he had to run out and put it all in the car before they could continue their date. 

When he got back, Yuuri offered Wolfram his most charming smile and took his hand. “Come on, there’s two more rides I want to go on before we head out, one of them we need to ride before sunset cause they close it at a certain time.” Pulling Wolfram behind him, Yuuri lead the way to the love tunnel, hoping that his blush wasn’t too obvious as they took their place in line. 

“Love tunnel?” Wolfram read with a raised eyebrow, turning to look at Yuuri. A look something akin to trepidation was in his eyes as he glanced over at the boat ride.

Yuuri chuckled, feeling a little nervous now, would Wolfram take this badly? Maybe he didn’t actually think of Yuuri in a romantic sort of way? “It’s just what it’s called, it’s a boat ride. It doesn’t have to be romantic or anything. U-unless you want it to.” He whispered after, mostly to himself. 

Wolfram studied him intently before taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. “I wanted to go on every ride, and this is a ride.” Yuuri wasn’t too sure what to make of Wolfram’s declaration or action, but he gave Wolfram’s hand a happy squeeze as they waited their turn to board. There were a lot of couples in front of them, not all of them boy-girl couples, even the bicep lady seemed to be in line with someone behind them, the man dark haired man looked almost familiar but Yuuri couldn’t place his face, especially with the dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

Feeling anxious as they entered the swan shaped boat; Yuuri barely listened to what the ride attendant was saying about keeping their limbs inside the boat and not moving too much lest they fall in the water. Soon enough their little boat was headed into the dark tunnel as cheesy romance music enveloped them, setting what the ride’s creators must have thought was a romantic mood. 

Despite how tacky it all was, Yuuri found himself leaning closer to Wolfram, hoping that the reason the other was so quiet was because he too was enjoying the ambiance. A glance the blond’s way had Yuuri smiling at the seemingly serene look on Wolfram’s face. The boat passing by the lantern illuminated Wolfram’s face, and Yuuri realized that Wolfram looked a little green around the gills so to speak.

Concerned, he leaned over to him. “Wolfram? Are you alright?” 

As if propelled by Yuuri’s words, Wolfram’s body twitched, almost a full body spasm really, and the blond was suddenly leaning over the side of the boat and heaving violently into the water. 

“W-Wolfram!” Yuuri cried out worriedly, leaning over so that he could hold onto him, worried that the force of Wolfram’s vomiting would send him overboard, the swan boats were not the sturdiest means of water transportation. It was only the narrowness of the artificial ‘river’ that seemed to keep tipping from being a large concern. 

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Wolfram’s waist and awkwardly rubbed Wolfram’s back with his free hand as he tried to figure out what to do. The ride was supposed to last ten minutes, and Yuuri didn’t think it would go well if they tried to endure. There really was only one course of action to take. “H-Help! We need some help!”

Almost as soon as Yuuri released his call for aid, the lights turned on in the tunnel and all of the boats stopped. The stop jerked the boat which sent Yuuri falling against Wolfram’s back, not that Wolfram seemed to notice. Soon a man and a woman came hurrying over to them and after helping Yuuri up, they more than carried Wolfram out of the boat and to the ledge on the side of the river. 

“What happened?” A tall blond man built like an American football player, asked Yuuri sternly.

Yuuri glanced worriedly over at Wolfram, who the first two people were looking over. “Everything was fine and suddenly he started to get really ill. I didn’t know what to do.”

The man’s face was impassive but he glanced over at Wolfram, one eyebrow raised and his face morphing into a peculiar expression. “Let’s get him to the med tent, and get someone to clean this mess up. The ride will have to be closed down for now.” Walking over he helped the two men with Wolfram. “Come now third son, I think your retainer is waiting outside.”

What? Yuuri had no idea what the macho football man was talking about, but by Wolfram’s glare, not very effective when he was still pale, he did. Grumbling, Wolfram pulled himself away from the other two people. “I can walk on my own.” When he went to take a step he swayed dangerously and Yuuri caught him before he fell again. Wolfram didn’t say anything about that, but he allowed Yuuri to help him walk out of the tunnel. 

When they exited through the emergency entrance, Wolfram was suddenly pulled from Yuuri into the embrace of the big bicep woman. “Little master! You’re okay!” Beside her was the familiar looking grey haired man who’d been in line with her.

Wolfram growled in annoyance and pulled himself way. “Yozak release me!” His wish was granted and he was dropped to the ground back down next to Yuuri. “I can’t believe Gwendal and Conrad sent you to spy on me! Not only you but Hube as well!” There was colour now on Wolfram’s pale cheeks, which were flushed with anger. 

“Wolfram? You know this lady?” Yuuri felt completely lost as he looked around the group, now that he thought about it, it seemed that everyone gathered was looking at Wolfram like they knew him quite well. 

“Yozak isn’t a lady Yuuri. He works for Big Brother Gwendal, and is very good friends with Conrad.” There was something in the way that Wolfram emphasized ‘very good friends’ that had Yuuri looking at Yozak peculiarly. “And the man beside him is Gengenhuber Grisela, Gwendal’s cousin. They are both here to spy on me.”

“Now, now young master, you’re big brothers were just worried and rightfully so. No need to get cross.” Yozak said, the mischievous grin on his face revealing that he felt no shame at having been caught. His voice was much deeper now, making it easier for Yuuri to believe that he really was a guy. 

Wolfram scoffed, cute nose turned up and away from him. “There was no need to worry, it was just a bout of seasickness, you know how I am on any sort of boat.” 

Wait what? Yuuri took a moment to process this information. “You got seasick? From that? But we went on all those rides and you were fine!”

Looking as much hurt as insulted, Wolfram barely glanced over at him. “I only have problems when it comes to the water. I didn’t think such a small ride would be an issue, particularly when it’s not even a real river.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he imagines the whispered, “and I wanted to ride it with you,” or not.

While Yuuri was watching Wolfram, behind him the adults were talking. Yuuri overheard the man Wolfram had called Hube, thanking Adalbert, apparently the football guy, for helping Wolfram. Yuuri could understand why he was so irritated, like Wolfram Shori has his own over protective brother, although in the last few years Yuuri had convinced him to back off some. 

Wanting to make Wolfram feel better, because all of this really was Yuuri’s fault, Yuuri walked over to him and gently touched his arm. “I’m sorry Wolfram, I was insensitive.”

Wolfram huffed but relaxed from his tense stance. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know that I get seasick, and I honestly didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“I want to make it up to you though.” Yuuri said determinedly, taking Wolfram’s hands into his won. “If you’re feeling better, there’s one more ride we haven’t gone on that I think you’ll enjoy.”

Yuuri noticed that Wolfram’s eyes sparkled when he was excited, particularly in the dimmer lights of the park. “I think I can handle one more ride.” The words were perhaps meant to be cocky, but they came out as more of a breath whisper.

Fighting back a ‘whoop’ of excitement, Yuuri turned and lead Wolfram away from where his glorified babysitters were still talking, not caring at all when Hube exclaimed that they were leaving. Behind him Wolfram was laughing a little as the group left behind began to grumble but didn’t give chase. Yuuri would keep Wolfram safe at all cost; they had nothing to worry about.

Because it was getting so late, the park would be closing soon, Yuuri was relived to see that the line for the Ferris wheel was very short. When they were in line, Yuuri turned to face Wolfram. “There is no better way to end the day at the amusement park than to ride the Ferris wheel.” Especially when you’re on a date, he added mentally. “The view from the top is without description, and because it’s slow the ride shouldn’t make you any more ill.”

Wolfram looked a little sceptical, but he nodded anyway, face turning up to watch the wheel as it made its rotation. When it was their turn, Yuuri helped Wolfram in to their cabin before climbing in himself and taking a seat next to Wolfram instead of on the opposite side of the cabin. When the wheel began to move with a slight jerk, Wolfram fell against him with a slight ‘oof.’

“Don’t worry; the rest of the ride is a lot smoother.” Yuuri assure him as he steady Wolfram with a hand around his slim shoulders. His heart soared when Wolfram made no complaints about the semi-embrace, looking up at him with a blush before turning to watch the scenery. 

The night sky made all the lights of the city dance like the lights of the fairies Yuuri’s mother was so obsessed with, it painted a lovely picture, and Yuuri could tell that Wolfram was entranced by it. To Yuuri however it dulled in comparison to the beauty that was sitting next to him; golden hair and pale face aglow with the sparkling lights of the Ferris wheel. He looked like an angel; all that was missing were the wings. 

“Oh!” Wolfram’s soft gasp of delight as the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped with them at the top brought a smile to Yuuri’s face. Leaning forward he joined Wolfram in gazing out at the city, which was truly a sight to behold.

“Do you like it?” He asked his voice dropping to a low murmur so as not to affect the ambiance of the ride.

Wolfram turned away from the window to look at Yuuri, their noses nearly brushing when he did. Yuuri watched as Wolfram’s eyes widened in slight surprise at their closeness before slowly fluttering closed. Needing no more encouragement than that, Yuuri leaned his head down the rest of the way and sealed their lips together. 

A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing a multi-chapter Yuuram fic but I can't decide when to set it in the series and all of them could work. So I am deferring to you dear readers. I can tell you only that it will involve Wolfram being kidnapped by someone. Would you prefer seeing a fic where  
> 1\. Kidnapping happens before Yuuri gets there, and Yuuri meets him somehow and they fall in love.  
> 2\. After the end of season 1. Wolfram is kidnapped before Yuuri returns  
> 3\. While Yuuri is in Shin Makoku, possibly toward the end of the 3rd Season
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything new that's KKM, I'm a little out of touch with the characters so apologies if any of them are terribly OOC


End file.
